


Круг не имеет начала

by trololonasty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Pining, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Иногда в голову приходят ситуации и фразы, отделаться от которых можно, лишь записав их. Сборник коротких и не очень зарисовок.





	1. Зуб мудрости

_405_

_—_ С тобой всё в порядке, Катара? — Аанг окинул её обеспокоенным взглядом. Его глаза при этом увеличились чуть ли не в два раза. Как ему это удавалось – Катара не знала.

Она поморщилась, приложив ладонь к подбородку в районе нижней десны.

— Всё нормально, — ответила она. — Просто у меня режется зуб.

— Сколько тебе, год? — без капли сочувствия фыркнула Тоф, продолжая строить препятствия на пути ползущего по земле жука-носорога.

— У тебя что, растёт _лишний_ зуб? — В голосе Сокки слышалось нескрываемое отвращение. — Фу. Хотя, если он окажется достаточно уродливым, тебя можно будет показывать на ярмарках и фестивалях, и у нас появятся _хоть какие-то_ деньги…

Катара метнула в Сокку свой самый убийственный взгляд. Конечно, если бы ей не было так плохо, она бы метнула в него кое-что потяжелее или даже искупала в ближайшем водоёме. Мечтать не вредно.

— Это не _лишний_ зуб, —  процедила она, едва шевеля губами. — Это зуб _мудрости_.

Что, в общем-то, в какой-то мере делало его лишним зубом. Не то чтобы она собиралась прилюдно соглашаться в этом с Соккой.

— _Мудрости?!_ — Если до этого он говорил с отвращением, то сейчас был просто в ужасе. — То есть, хочешь сказать, ты теперь станешь ещё более…

— …дотошной,  пассивно-агрессивной всезнайкой, — подсказала ему Тоф. — Без обид, Сахарная Королева. Говорят, правда глаза колет, но не могу за это ручаться.

У неё даже не было сил как следует на них разозлиться. Она не могла постоянно использовать воду для исцеления, так как это отнимало много времени и требовало предельной концентрации, а короткие сеансы снимали боль ненадолго. Поэтому в конце концов она решила просто стиснуть зубы – буквально и фигурально – и подождать, пока всё закончится само по себе. Это же не может длиться вечно, правда? Рано или поздно он _должен_ вылезти.

— Это просто название, Сокка. Если бы эти зубы правда давали людям мудрость, нам бы не пришлось сто лет ждать возвращения Аватара, чтобы остановить войну, которой тогда бы, скорее всего, и вовсе не было.

— Видишь? — обвинительно ткнул в неё пальцем Сокка. — Он ещё не прорезался, а ты уже начинаешь _мудрить_!

— Я не _мудрю_ , а рассуждаю логически!

Сокка недоверчиво хмыкнул, всем своим видом показывая, что один он точно знает, в чём тут дело. Аанг беспомощно переводил взгляд с брата на сестру и обратно; было видно, что он хотел разрядить обстановку, но не знал как. Катара тяжело вздохнула и потёрла переносицу.

— Я польщена, что всех вас так беспокоит моё самочувствие, но, право, не стоит. А сейчас, если вы не возражаете, я хотела бы прилечь. — Удаляясь, она пробормотала: — Кажется, у меня начинает болеть _голова_.


	2. Девчонки и драконы

_308_

_—_ Ты же в курсе, что я слепая, а не глухая? — будничным тоном уточнила Тоф, как ни в чём не бывало продолжая выводить мыском замысловатые узоры на земле. 

— А? — недоумённо отозвался Зуко, словно её слова только что вернули его к реальности.

— Не _глухая_ , — настойчиво повторила Тоф, притопнув для пущего эффекта. — А ты, если не перестанешь пялиться на Сладкую, схлопочешь разрыв сердца. У меня уже в голове гудит от этого барабанного боя.

Вытаращив глаза, Зуко открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба, пока наконец не сообразил, что Тоф необходимо более вербальное выражение его полнейшего смятения.

— Я не… Я не _пялюсь_ , — выдохнул он, впрочем, не очень-то уверенно. — Тем более, на Катару.

— Ага, конечно. А я принцесса на радужном единороге, — фыркнула Тоф. — Не утруждайся отмазываться, я следила за тобой…

— Ты _следила за мной_?!

Она мотнула головой, бросив на него что могло бы зваться уничижающим взглядом.

 _—_ Я _следила_ за тобой несколько недель, и единственное, чего я не могу понять, – это почему ты просто не поговоришь с ней.

— О да, уже вижу, как замечательно это всё закончится, — безрадостно хмыкнул Зуко. — Может, ты не заметила, но я тут вообще-то стараюсь влиться в вашу компанию, а не ищу бесславной смерти.

С бесстрастным лицом Тоф сделала каменную руку, вроде тех, что используют Дай Ли, и отвесила Зуко нехилую затрещину.

— Ай! — Он раздражённо посмотрел на неё, потирая затылок. — Какого?..

Тоф встала и отряхнула руки.

— Ты рос в одном доме с эгоманьяком и психопаткой, два года жил в изгнании на жалком судёнышке, сбежал из тюрьмы, начальником которой был дядя твоей бывшей, не говоря уже о том, что ты бросил Острячку и не получил нож в спину, — она хмыкнула над собственным каламбуром. — Ты учился магии огня у _драконов._ И ты серьёзно будешь мне рассказывать, что боишься _поговорить_ с _Сахарной Королевой_?

Сдув упавшую на лицо прядь волос, Тоф упёрла руки в бока. Зуко в растерянности потёр шею.

— Знаешь, с драконами как-то проще…


	3. Мало опыта

_253_

**—** Только не говори, что ты никогда не…

Катара зло зыркнула на Зуко, жалея, что не может прожечь его взглядом.

— Да, и что с того? Можно подумать, у меня было _время_! Если ты не заметил, у меня были проблемы поважнее, например, выиграть войну или, ну, не знаю, _не умереть_.

Она всплеснула руками, а затем сжала ладони в кулаки. Во взгляде Зуко читались одновременно сомнение, веселье и сожаление, и она не была уверена, за что именно хотела бы его в первую очередь убить.

— Разве вы никогда не отдыхали? Аанг рассказывал мне много разных историй про то, как вы развлекались.

Катара фыркнула. Может быть, после того, как она разделается с Зуко, она примется за Аанга – ему явно следует укоротить язык.

— Развлекались, как же. Помнится, в один из таких весёлых дней Аанга едва заживо не сварили в кипящем масле. — Зуко вытаращил глаза. Катара махнула рукой. — Длинная история. Кстати об Аанге, мы с ним однажды пытались, но получилось так себе. Он хоть и ходил в школу в стране Огня, но такому там не учили.

— Разумеется, это ведь _нарушает дисциплину_ , — он изобразил кавычки, имитируя школьный устав _._ — Хочешь… эм, хочешь попробовать? Со мной.

Катара посмотрела на него так, словно у него выросла вторая голова. Зуко кашлянул и продолжил:

— Не хочу сказать, что я большой мастер в этом деле, я давненько не практиковался, но…

Убедившись, что он не шутит и не собирается над ней смеяться, Катара просияла и схватила его за руку.

— Зуко, это _уличные танцы_ , а не собрание общества «Пять-Семь-Пять». Тебя не выкинут в окно, если ты перепутаешь пару шагов.


	4. Грязевые ванны

_459_

— Вы _издеваетесь_?! — воздела руки к небу Катара. Она только что закончила убираться и вот наткнулась на кучи грязи, валяющиеся повсюду замысловатой цепочкой. Взяв след, она направилась выслеживать преступника с твёрдым намерением всыпать ему по самые не балуйся.

Стоит и говорить, что она ничуть не удивилась, когда эта импровизированная тропинка вывела её прямиком к балдеющей в луже грязи Тоф. Серьёзно, _кто ещё_ мог испытывать удовольствие, валяясь в грязи? А она в своё время попрекала Сокку нечистоплотностью. Какая наивность.

— Можешь ничего не говорить, Сахарная Королева, я уже по твоим шагам слышу, что ты пришла сюда не для того, чтобы сделать мне массаж.

— Какая… поразительная проницательность, — сквозь зубы процедила Катара, про себя добавив, что в данной ситуации, скорее, применимо выражение «невероятная наглость». — Раз уж ты у нас такая всеведущая, Тоф, то могла бы предугадать, что мне _не понравится_ , если ты повсюду разнесёшь грязь сразу после того, как я сделаю уборку!

— Ну вот, началось, — проворчала Тоф, погружаясь по самый подбородок. — Я же просила – без нотаций.

— _Нотаций?—_ упёрла руки в бока Катара. — Как насчёт того, что в следующий раз убираться будешь ты, а я буду расслабляться в горячих источниках? И вообще, что за удовольствие сидеть в этой _грязной луже_?

— Это не грязная лужа, — буркнула Тоф. — Это грязевой вулкан.

— _Вулкан_? — опешила Катара. — Как на острове Полумесяца? Ты с ума сошла?

— Не совсем, — ответила Тоф, поморщившись. — В этом вулкане вместо лавы – грязь. У меня создалось впечатление, что ты это уже заметила. — Она принялась управлять жижей, выделывая из неё различные фигурки. — Видишь? Совсем не опасно.

— Возможно, но это всё равно никак не объясняет, почему ты сидишь здесь дни напролёт.

— О, ну, это просто, — Тоф шлёпнула рукой по поверхности, устроив фонтан из брызг. Катара поспешила отойти подальше, чтобы не испачкаться. — Это единственное место, где можно действительно укрыться от жары. И это единственное место, где можно укрыться _от тебя_. По крайней мере, так было до сегодняшнего дня.

— И почему это? — хмыкнула Катара, скрещивая руки на груди. Она очень надеялась, что шестое чувство Тоф не подскажет ей, что эти слова её задели.

— Потому что ты вся такая правильная, чистоплотная и _сладкая_ , — отбарабанила Тоф как по писаному. — Может, ты просто боишься растаять.

— Я мастер магии _воды_ , знаешь ли…

— И непревзойдённый мастер занудства, к тому же.

— Ну всё, с меня хватит!

Катара вытянула струйку воды из набедренного мешка и плеснула ей в лицо Тоф. Та не осталась в долгу и подняла волну, с головы до ног окатив Катару грязью. Катара взревела и приготовилась отплатить Тоф той же монетой, когда та обхватила ноги Катары грязевыми кнутами и буквально швырнула её в вулкан.

— Эй, погоди, постой, я же утону! — завопила она. — О, погоди. Я не тону.

Она попыталась попрыгать. Вулкан держал её на поверхности даже лучше, чем вода. Сбоку от неё самодовольно хмыкнула Тоф.

— Видишь? Я так и знала, что тебе просто нужно остыть.


	5. Типаж

_351_

 

Дюк наклонился к Хару и что-то прошептал. Катара обеспокоенно нахмурилась.

— В чём дело? — спросила она.

Может, она порой и перегибала палку чрезмерной опекой, но она что-то не видела других желающих привести жизнь в храме к хотя бы какому-то подобию нормы. Не то чтобы это физически было возможно с кучкой детей и подростков, скрывающихся от армии народа огня, готовой поджарить их при первой удобной возможности.

Хару растерянно переводил взгляд с Дюка на Катару и по какой-то неясной причине – Зуко. Дюк молчал.

— Он говорит, что Спарки напоминает ему Джета, — бесцеремонно вмешалась Тоф, закидывая ногу на ногу.

Челюсть Катары так и отвисла. Краем глаза она заметила, что не обрамлённый шрамом глаз Зуко готов был вывалиться наружу.

— А что, — просиял Аанг, — с этой новой причёской – очень даже.

— И не будем забывать про парные мечи и все эти штучки, — добавил Сокка, изображая боевую стойку с невидимым мечом в каждой руке. Он попытался провести серию «ударов», но споткнулся о торчащий из земли корень.

— И сначала он был вроде как плохой, а потом исправился, — вспомнил Аанг. Взглянув на Зуко, он выдавил смущённую улыбку. — Без обид. Катара даже пыталась спасти его…

— Правда, сначала пригвоздила его к дереву, — пошутил Сокка, чтобы разрядить атмосферу, внезапно ставшую натянутой после замечания Аанга.

— Ты привязала его к дереву? — впервые за вечер подал голос Зуко, окинув Катару странным взглядом.

Она против воли вспыхнула.

— Училась у лучших, — огрызнулась она в ответ. — По крайней мере, я не притворялась, что пытаюсь спасти его от пиратов.

Остальные недоумённо переглянулись, явно не понимая, о чём идёт речь.

— Дела принимают крутой оборот, — заметила Тоф, поднимая брови.

— Никакого оборота, — отрезала Катара. — Зуко совершенно не похож на Джета.

— Это не потому ли, что твоё сахарное сердечко не устояло, а он взял и не оправдал твоих ожиданий? — ухмыльнулась Тоф, явно довольная собой. — Так сказать, _предал_ тебя?

Словно громом поражённая, Катара открывала и закрывала рот, как рыба, не в силах произнести ни слова. Молчание затянулось. Ситуацию нужно было спасать – срочно.

Катара скрестила руки на груди и прищурилась.

— Мне не нравится, к чему ты клонишь.

— Разумеется, ведь это значило бы, что у тебя есть типаж.

В наступившей тишине Катара услышала, как позади неё, подавившись, закашлялся Зуко.  


	6. Однострочники

**По усам текло**

— Эй! Эй! Это моё! — беспомощно кричал Хару вслед уносящему его лунные персики лемуру.

 

**Слепой ведёт слепого**

**—** Тоф! — голосил Сокка, хватая ту за свисающие с его плеч ноги. — Убери руки с глаз, мне же ничего не видно!

**Королевское почтение**

**—** Знаешь, Сахарная Королева, если бы ты была чуточку внимательнее, у твоих ног мог бы оказаться даже принц.

**Ультиматум**

— Пока ты не перестанешь тренироваться в нижнем белье, я имею полное право ходить без рубашки! — выпалил Зуко в ответ на безобидное замечание Катары.

 

**Красота требует жертв**

**—** Это я должна бурчать и дуться, — заметила Суюки недовольно раскрашивающему лицо Сокке,  — ведь из тебя Киоши получилась гораздо симпатичнее.

 

**Закономерность**

 

Азула совершенно бесстрастно наблюдала за падением Аватара: в своих удачах она давно уже не находила ничего удивительного.

 

**Первая любовь**

 

И хотя они жили в счастливом браке уже восемь лет, Суюки всё равно испытывала укол ревности каждый раз, когда Сокка порой ночами уходил гулять под луной.

 

**Лиха беда начало**

 

Взбалмошность и бесхребетность изгнанного принца его ничуть не удивили: Джао знал, что первый блин даже у монарших особ выходит комом.

 

**Чудеса акробатики**

 

— Советую тебе не зарываться, Тай Ли, — от тона Азулы кровь стыла в жилах, — если только ты не умеешь ходить по лезвию ножа так же ловко, как балансировать на натянутой над ареной верёвке.

 

**Отцовское благословение**

 

— Если ты обидишь её, будешь иметь дело со мной: я тебе все конечности в одно очень интересное место затолкаю, усёк? — добродушно предупредил Хакода, похлопывая по спине только что объявившего о своей помолвке Сокку. 


	7. Диалоги

**Точка зрения**

— Мальчики, хватит так много есть. Живот заболит.

— Много, дорогая моя сестрица, это когда ешь и больше не хочется. А когда хочется – это мало.

 

**Знакомства**

 

— Эй, Спарки, чего такой серьёзный?

— Думаю.

— Тоже мне новость. О чём?

— О том, что жаль, что я с вами знаком.

— Ну, спасибо на добром слове.

— Не в этом смысле! Просто… Было бы лучше, если бы я с вами только познакомился. Тогда бы вам было не так тяжело принять меня в свою команду. Особенно… Эх, да что уж там. Всё это просто глупости.

— Не скажи.

…

— Эй, Спарки?

— Что?

— Я Тоф. Приятно познакомиться. И добро пожаловать.

 

**Укромный уголок**

 

— О, смотри, здесь, кажется, никого.

— Точно?

— Точно.

— Слава ду́хам.

— Кхм-кхм.

— Ааа! Ты же сказал, что здесь никого!

— Я… не заметил. Тут, вообще-то, довольно темно. Сама-то ты куда смотрела?

— Куда надо!

— Эй, голубки, я всё ещё здесь. И, к вашему сведению, никуда не собираюсь, так что предлагаю вам поискать себе другое гнёздышко.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь.

— Ага. Почему-то я даже рада, что не могла видеть, чем вы там занимались.

— Тоф!

— Вы собираетесь проваливать или нет? У меня создалось впечатление, что у вас есть дела поважнее, чем мешать мне спать.

— Хорошо-хорошо. Уже уходим.

— Советую идти в другую сторону, голубки. Туда уже отправились Сокка с Суюки. Думаю, вы не хотите нарваться друг на друга.

— Фу! Гадость.

— Спасибо, что предупредила, Тоф.

— Обращайся, Спарки. А теперь – вон! Некоторые из нас до сих пор предпочитают здоровый сон.

 

**Невыученный урок**

 

— Как только я закончу все свои земные дела, я уйду в мир ду́хов.

— Но дядя!.. Что ты такое говоришь? Я не могу быть Лордом Огня, просто не могу! Этот титул принадлежит тебе по праву.

— Ты всегда переоценивал достоинства других и недооценивал свои собственные, племянник. Верь мне, когда я говорю, что ты готов. Ты станешь Лордом Огня, каких не бывало.

— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь…

— Сомнения – не только слабость, это ещё и сила. Все мы помним, к чему привела нас излишняя самоуверенность.

— Но как же… как же я буду без тебя, дядя?

— О, ты справишься. К тому же, я не собираюсь покидать этот мир так уж скоро. У меня осталось много незаконченных дел. К примеру, я так и не научил тебя прилично заваривать чай. Думаю, придётся задержаться ещё на пару десятков лет. Ведь что это за жизнь без чашечки хорошего, ароматного чая?

 

**Мужской разговор**

 

— Ты меня уважаешь, Зуко?

— Уважаю, Сокка.

— И я тебя уважаю. И как один уважаемый человек другому хочу сказать: будь осторожен. Сечёшь?

— Боюсь, тебе придётся пояснить.

— Моя сестра, чувак. Я слежу за тобой. Но предупредить я тебя хотел не об этом.

— А о чём же тогда?

— Что бы между вами ни происходило, советую тебе её не злить. Если я за свою жизнь чему и научился, так это тому, что не стоит тыкать палкой в спящего полярного медведя и выводить из себя Катару. Впрочем, результат в обоих случаях примерно один и тот же, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— К сожалению, даже очень.

— За что и выпьем, друг. За что и выпьем.


End file.
